Still Waters
Still Waters Limited Time Mission Event available from April 3, 2012 to April 19, 2012. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. Water, water, everywhere...It's time to strike liquid gold! All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Reconaissance There are many fish in the sea, but it's the sharks that stand out. - Vince Giorgio Are you predator or prey? You'll find out soon enough. - Vince Giorgio #Build 3 Weapons in the Weapons Depot. #Take out 10 Oil Merchants in London. (Requires 7 each) #Rob 25 Refineries in Brazil. }} Oil Ahoy! I spy with my little eye something beginning with O. - Vince Giorgio All promises are false. Remember which side you're playing for. - Vince Giorgio #Ask for 12 Carbon Fiber Helmets from mafia. #Collect from your Headquarters 3 times. #Clear 5 robbing boards in London. }} Protect or Perish A spanner in the works? How about a Union strike, instead? - Vince Giorgio Send your pawns in to do your dirty work - that's how you play chess like a king. - Vince Giorgio #Loot 15 Django Machine Guns from robbing in Chicago. #Loot 15 Tide-Cutters from Job: Hijack a Rival Ship in Chicago. #Help in a War 4 times. }} Special Delivery I might ask nicely, but that's me being polite. I don't take no for an answer. - Vince Giorgio What's more fun than a barrel of monkeys? A barrel of oil. It burns. - Vince Giorgio #Get 12 Crew Members in London. #Ask for 12 Carbon Fiber Helmets from mafia. #Win 2 Wars. }} Paint it Blackmail How many reporters does it take to run a smear campaign? Just one. - Vince Giorgio They always cave in the end. It's just a matter of pushing the right buttons. - Vince Giorgio #Fight 200 opponents in London. #Collect from your Olympic Stadium 3 times. #Ice 50 opponents in Chicago. }} }} Daylight Robbery It's time to take what was ours to begin with. Get cracking! - Vince Giorgio If they don't come quietly, you're gonna need to silence 'em. - Vince Giorgio #Ask for 12 Carbon Fiber Helmets from mafia. #Declare a War 2 times. #Loot 20 Widow's Fortunes from Job: Eliminate the Competition in Chicago. }} International Waters Will you sink or swim? - Vince Giorgio Each barrel is worth its weight in gold. Make every drop count. - Vince Giorgio #Build 3 Vehicles in the Chop Shop. #Get 16 Crew Members in London. #Job: Meet The Land Mafia To Collect Your Take (40x) in London. }} }} Trick or Threat They're new to this game, but they'd better understand that they're playing by my rules. - Vince Giorgio Some experiences transcend the barriers of language and culture. Like death. - Vince Giorgio #Clear 8 robbing boards in Chicago. #Ask for 12 Carbon Fiber Helmets from mafia. #Loot 25 Dry Slugs from fights in London. }} }} Where There Is Smoke... Blood when called by any other name still smells as sweet. And lines your pockets, too. - Vince Giorgio In times of crisis, everyone's looking for a savior. One they will pay good money for. - Vince Giorgio #Win 100 fights in London #Acquire 20 Weapons. #Job: Leave The East End (40x) in London. }} Liquid Gold Destroy what's theirs and they'll want what's ours. Even if it comes at a price... - Vince Giorgio You are in international waters now. It's time to swim with the sharks. - Vince Giorgio #Build 3 Armors in the Armory. #Loot 25 Hotsy Totsies from Job: Evade an Ambush in Chicago. #Ice 50 opponents in Las Vegas. }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Still Waters